


The Southern Family!

by Lovemuffin01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemuffin01/pseuds/Lovemuffin01
Summary: Random one shots about the lives of Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina and Georgia (U.S State) that my troubled mind has conjured up.
Relationships: Georgia/Rhode Island (Hetalia), Maryland/Virginia (Hetalia), New York/North Carolina (Hetalia), South Carolina/Louisiana (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Introducing the Southern Siblings!

Virginia sighed as she looked over the two recipes again. She was having a get together with her siblings Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina. And Virginia was determined to cook a perfect dinner for the four of them. Unbeknownst to Virginia however her two sisters and one brother were standing behind her. 

“I’d like the Chicken Fried Steak if you don’t mind” Georgia whispered in Virginia’s ear.

Virginia jolted in shock and gasped “Jesus Christ Elizabeth you nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Georgia merely smiled and countered “your a personification Jinny you can't have a heart attack”. 

While Georgia and Virginia bickered the Carolina twins migrated to the living room. And turned on the TV.

“You want to just order in Italian North I don’t think those two are going to stop acting like an old married couple anytime soon” South Carolina said.

“Sounds good to me just remember to leave tomatoes and olives off of anything you order for Georgia. Last time we got Olive Garden she tried to burn the restaurant down when they didn’t hold the olives and tomatoes.” North Carolina reminded his twin sister.

Suddenly however the doorbell rang and everyone fell silent as Virginia went to answer the door. The man at the door handed Virginia a letter and quickly left.

Virginia’s siblings crowded around her as she read the letter. After Virginia read the letter she let out a long suffering sigh and threw the letter on the ground.

“What’s wrong Jinny?” Georgia asked . 

“My Governor is calling me to attend a cabinet meeting in two hours. I’m sorry guys but we’re going to have to postpone sibling night to another time.” Virginia said sadly. 

All three of them wanted to protest as Virgina put on a semi-formal outfit and drove away in the car that Governor Karen has sent to whisk her away to the state capital building.

But neither one of the Carolina twins or Georgia protested. All three of them knew that Virgina would smile and say how sweet they were. But then she would turn around and go anyway. 

Jinny was the oldest of the four siblings but also the one most set in her ways. Virginia had been raised to put her government’s needs before her own. And to the worry of her family it was a belief she still held firm in.

And so Charles, Catherine and Elizabeth spent the evening without their sister. They tried to stay up for Virginia but eventually they succumbed to the temptation of sleep. 

And that was how Jinny found them at two in the morning when she got home passed out on her couch. The Commonwealth smiled at her siblings grabbing a blanket and joining them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So that's the end of the first chapter! I’m new at writing Hetalia so any advice or constructive criticism is welcome! As for why I am doing a story on four random American states well my imagination runs wild during the day and like 50% of my Hetalia daydreaming has these four in it. 

This will mostly be random one shots of the life of the southern siblings. 

Everything belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Also there will be recurring characters in the form of the southern four’s children and Love Interests so far the recurring characters I know will show up are. 

Alabama and Mississippi- Georgia’s son and daughter they are twins. 

Kentucky, Washington D.C and West Virginia- They are Virginia’s children. Washington D.C is the oldest, Kentucky is the middle child and West Virginia is the youngest.

Tennessee- He is North Carolina’s only child 

Maryland- He is Virginia’s husband and the father of her children. They have to live apart due to the fact that they both are obligated to live in their capitals (Richmond and Annapolis)

New York- North Carolina’s boyfriend 

Louisiana- South Carolina’s girlfriend 

Rhode Island- Georgia’s boyfriend 

As for the four siblings here are their personalities and looks. 

Elizabeth Oglethorpe/ Georgia- Georgia might be the youngest of the four but she is also the scariest. Georgia has an extreme temper that is very volatile and easily roused when people frustrate her. Georgia is also a very family oriented person and will offer advice to any family member that needs it. Georgia also has no qualms about being violent to get a desired result.  
Georgia is 6’5 ft. has blonde hair and olive green eyes. 

Catharine Ashley/ South Carolina: South Carolina is a visionary. She is constantly thinking of new ideas and solutions. She also has a fiery passion for discovering the unknown. South Carolina has a laid back go with the flow type of personality.  
South Carolina is 5’6 ft. with ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. 

Charles Ashley/North Carolina: North Carolina loves to read and learn. He has a thirst for knowledge and is willing to try his hand at anything. (Except math which he hates). North Carolina has a shy introverted personality.  
North Carolina is 6’2 with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. 

Jennifer Smith/ Virginia: Virginia is dutiful and always tries to do the best for her government and people. Virginia has been described as old fashioned due to the fact that even in 2020 she still does needlepoint. Virginia has a maternal personality that leads to her mothering those around her.  
Virginia is 5’9 with brown eyes and light red hair.


	2. Louisiana meets South Carolina's siblings for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Carolina invites her siblings to meet her girlfriend Louisiana. Things go badly as always and Georgia goes to jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and I own nothing at all.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Also Virginia's human name has been changed from Anne to Jennifer. Mostly because I really like calling her Jinny for some reason.

South Carolina was nervous which was unusual for her. She was nervous because today she was bringing her girlfriend over to her Charleston House to meet Virginia, North and Georgia. She just hoped that Louisiana took her siblings protective nature well.

“Calm down they'll love me I managed to charm you didn't I” Louisiana reassured her shorter partner.

South Carolina rolled her eyes and replied “well you’ve never met my siblings when you're dating me they are super overprotective.” 

“They can’t be that bad” Louisiana protested

South Carolina leveled her fellow southern state with a stare and said quite seriously “when Minnesota broke up with me Georgia flew to Saint Paul and threw Minnesota off the roof of his own house.”

“Ok note to self never make Georgia mad at me but then again I knew that already.” Louisiana muttered as she and South Carolina climbed the porch to enter the house. 

South Carolina went to open the door but the door flew open and there stood Georgia with a dark look on her face. Louisiana shivered as the taller state smiled evilly and said “come in Louisiana.” 

South Carolina thoroughly unimpressed ignored Georgia and walked into her house while Louisiana having never seen Georgia look this way (not even at the world meeting of 1956) gave the peach state a wide berth.

As the three of them entered the living room Georgia picked up a rifle she had leaned against the wall and cocked it leaning against the wall. Virginia and North Carolina were also being threatening in their own ways. 

Virginia was doing her needlepoint and making an image that was clearly Satan striking down the Louisiana State Capital with the building being up in flames. To Jinny’s right North was reading a book on ancient Chinese torture techniques.

After a period of awkward silence Jinny picked up the papers she had on the coffee table and said “you wish to court our sister”. 

Georgia snorted at the work court and muttered “she wants to fuck our sister.” 

Louisiana turned to protest but Jinny didn’t give Louisiana the chance or Georgia the satisfaction simply continuing as if her youngest and tallest sibling had not spoke. 

“I have been reviewing your government's financial statements since 2005 and let me say they do not look good.” 

Louisiana grimaced at being reminded of her government's financial situation replying “we're projecting a $500 million surplus this year.” 

Jinny replied “but nonetheless that still leaves you in a bad situation to support a spouse and-.”

“I’m sorry why are you integrating my girlfriend about her finances of all things I have money to support myself!” South Carolina butted in. 

“I know honey but what if an emergency comes up and you need help” Jinny countered. 

North on the other hand was taking the opportunity of his twin and older sister arguing to state his position, “Cheat on my sister your dead make my sister unhappy your dead got it” North Carolina said. Louisiana nodded and with that North went back to his book. 

That was when it all went wrong. Louisiana turned to calm down South Carolina but at that moment South Carolina was turning to talk to her. Leading Louisiana to accidentally slap South Carolina. 

“I’m so sorry” Louisiana said. South Carolina just laughed and gasped out “I’ve taken much worse”. 

Suddenly however a bullet whizzed past Louisiana’s head and Georgia held a smoking gun. 

“WHAT THE HELL GEORGIA!” Louisiana exclaimed

“You hurt her” the tall state muttered darkly 

Knowing from experience what was coming South Carolina grabbed Louisiana's hand and screamed "RUN" as Georgia tackled the chair Louisiana had just been sitting on. The two smaller states fled the house Georgia hot on their heels screaming “DIE LOUISIANA!” The entire time they ran. 

When Georgia’s twins had to bail their mother out of jail the next day to say they were displeased would be an understatement.


	3. Children of the Southern siblings meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children of the Southern Siblings meet to bitch about their parents.

“Ok you’re sure that the doors are locked and bolted and the windows closed?” Alabama questioned 

“Yes I don’t know why you and your sister are so afraid of bitching about your mother it’s what we're here to do”. Tennessee complained 

“Easy for you four to say when Virginia and North Carolina are your parents. Alabama and I on the other hand have a psychopath for a mother” Mississippi countered.

“Point taken but who wants to go first” Washington DC said. 

“Since I’m the only one with a drop of estrogen in the room us twins are going first” Mississippi spoke up while pointing to her and Alabama. 

The other four in the room nodded in assent after all Alabama and Mississippi would have the most to get off their chest. 

“So our mom got arrested in Charleston after trying to kill Louisiana after she accidentally slapped Aunt South.” Mississippi groused “she is damned lucky that she is a personification or else they would have kept her in jail.” 

“That's just normal business for our mother” Alabama said, picking up where his sister had left off. “But I have some concerning news apparently our mother is stalking Arkansas.” 

Tennessee spoke up then asking “wait why would Aunt Georgia stalk Arkansas? He has done nothing she could interpret as antagonizing her.” 

Mississippi’s face contorted into a pleased smirk as she spoke with nonchalance saying “oh but he has done something to antagonize our mother he asked Alabama out on a date. And as you know Alabama and I are our mother’s world.” 

The other four congratulated Alabama and told him to give their condolences to Arkansas when he inevitably did something that would cause Georgia to put him in the hospital. Next it was West Virginia’s turn to go after Alabama recovered from his fit of blushing. 

“So I love my mother but she has got to learn to respect personal space. Because this past Saturday she comes into my house unannounced and after not finding me in the kitchen or living room goes up to my room.

And finds out the reason I didn't hear her come in… I was having sex I wont say with who but mom took it pretty badly. She kept screaming sinful thot and ran my friend out of the house. Then she forced me to take a shower all the while screaming through the bathroom door about how I shouldn't be slutting around or I would end up with a reputation like New York or worse get molested by New York.”

Suddenly the six of them heard a groaning and suddenly the ceiling and air duct caved in crashing to the floor and among the wreckage the southern siblings groaned.

“You were spying on us,” Tennessee said in outrage, immediately grabbing his father’s arm and starting to scold him. 

While North Carolina was crying in shame while his son scolded him his sisters were made of tougher stuff than him. Georgia and Virginia immediately went on the offensive while South Carolina went to go raid Tennessee's fridge. 

“You think I like yelling at you and driving whores out of your house I don't but you're only 156 years old. You're not old enough to make these decisions yet. You're my baby and I know what is best for you. I mean Wisconsin is 171 years old it's practically pedophilia.” Virginia lectured, sounding like a mother scolding a young teenager.

Georgia on the other hand chose a different approach when dealing with her twins. “I’m your mother. I know what's best for you and will protect you even from yourselves.” The state said threateningly putting her hands on her belt. 

Alabama and Mississippi shivered having gotten acquainted with their mothers belt very well during childhood.

After Tennessee had comforted his father and Virginia had bludgeoned her youngest son into submission. The two parents and their children went to the kitchen where they discovered Georgia, the twins and South Carolina sitting in front of a full meal. 

At their questioning looks South Carolina explained “I figured y'all would be hungry after all that fighting so I whipped up some food for us.”

And with that the Southern family sat down for a meal.


	4. Maryland comforts North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Carolina tells his boss he is pregnant with Tennessee it does not go well.

August, 26, 1790 

North Carolina took a deep breath trying to stop his shaking but it was no use. The state was too nervous. After what seemed like an agonizingly long but to short wait Governor Martin’s secretary told him that the Governor was available to meet with him. 

When he entered the Governor was sitting behind his mahogany desk doing some paperwork. The Governor Martin stood and shook the hand of his shaking personification. 

Choosing not to comment on his state’s unmanly shaking the Governor simply asked. “It’s good to see you North Carolina but what brings you to my office our next meeting isn't until Friday?” 

Taking a few seconds to collect his courage North Carolina stammered out “I’m pregnant”

Governor Martin let out a shocked “what” and sank down into his seat. 

North Carolina blushing in embarrassment but knowing he needed to clarify the situation started an explanation. “You know how we ceded the western lands to the Federal Government three months ago. Well the Southwest territory as a future state needs a personification.  
And since I’m a personification I represent the land and all its people therefore I can sire and bear children. As to how this relates to the Southwest Territory well every time a new personification is needed it is a coin toss between the new personification being born from the land or the personification that they will be taking over from becoming pregnant with them…”

North Carolina trailed off shrinking under the livid look his Governor was leveling at him. 

“Of fucking course” ground out the Governor “At first when I found out about you monstrous abominations I just thanked god that the one representing my state took on the guise of a man instead of a woman. But now I realize that supposed blessing was a curse. 

Your effeminate personality has continuously shamed this state and led to numerous embarrassments where your sisters of all people have had to defend you when by the natural order of things you should be defending them!” 

The Governor’s angry rant continued in this way for some time with North Carolina eventually bursting into tears which only caused the Governor to get angrier. 

But finally he concluded his rant “And for gods sake stop crying your the State of North Carolina and you shouldn't be a god damn fucking embarrassment to your government! But you are now get the hell out of my office. I don’t want to see you for the next nine months.” 

North Carolina quickly got up and stumbled out of his Governor’s office sobbing. He quickly hid in a storage closet self conscious about crying in public. The sobbing state stayed in the closet for several minutes trying to get his emotions under control. But it was no use North Carolina was simply a very emotional person and there was nothing to be done about that. 

Still crying, North Carolina decided to go to the person who was always able to comfort him and make him feel better and with that he snapped his fingers and teleported to Richmond outside Virginia’s house.

The crying state loudly banged on the door of his big sister's house desperate to have her hold him and tell him everything was alright and that he wasn't a monster just because he was pregnant. 

But instead of Virginia answering the door his brother-in-law Maryland answered the door. North Carolina instantly started blushing due to his sister’s husband seeing him in such a state. 

But Maryland said nothing just pulling his wife’s little brother into her house and holding him like Virginia did saying nothing just waiting until North Carolina was ready to talk. 

Finally North Carolina did talk “I’m pregnant and my Governor thinks I’m a monster and an embarrassment...Do you think I’m a monster or embarrassment Maryland?” 

Maryland smiled sadly at him saying “No you can’t be blamed for your personality or biology and I think your Governor was a bastard to blame you instead of accepting his own narrow insignificant existence.” 

Instead of answering North Carolina just snuggled his head back into Maryland’s neck with them staying in that position for some time. 

Eventually North Carolina asked “Why are you comforting me anyway I’ve seen you like ten times since my sister married you and maybe like five times before that?” 

Maryland gave a small smile and stated warmly “I have two younger siblings myself and I know from experience how guilty and angry Virginia would feel towards herself if she found you on her floor huddled in a corner bawling your eyes out.” 

Soon afterwards North Carolina exhausted from crying went to his room in Virginia’s house and went to sleep. 

Maryland, knowing that Virginia was going to be exhausted when she got home from the cabinet meeting she was attending and also knowing North Carolina got extremely nervous in situations such as these, decided to save them both the pain and arranged a surprise for his wife. 

He got a piece of paper writing “I’m pregnant” on it and placing it on North Carolina’s bedside table. And left waiting for his wife to arrive. 

Finally about thirty minutes later Virginia walked into her house and collapsed in the parlor. Maryland sat down beside you and said “go to North Carolina’s room”. 

Virginia gave her husband a look which only caused him to laugh and say “I have a surprise it’s on your brother’s bedside table.” 

With a groan Virginia got up and made her way up the stairs to her brothers room and was startled to find him occupying it. She quickly got over her shock and went to the nightstand to read the note on the table .

After reading the note Virginia let out a screech jolting her brother awake. But she didn't give him a chance to do anything as she wrapped her arms around him while crying “I'm so happy.” 

Looking on at them Maryland smiled and closed the door letting the two siblings share their special moment without interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations
> 
> North Carolina being pregnant- In my headcanon personifications represent the land and people and can therefore become pregnant or sire children regardless of Gender. But they actually have to have just given up land to a new state/nation or they will be infertile
> 
> Teleportation: In my headconon since they represent the land personifications can teleport anywhere in their state and can teleport into other states if that personification gives them permission. But it is kind of like giving someone a pair of keys to your house so personifications only do this with people they are really close to. 
> 
> Maryland's siblings- They are Pennsylvania and Delaware


	5. Governor Karen of Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The absolute wreck Governor Karen makes of Virginia and the reaction of the Southern Siblings!

**_January, 21, 2017_ **

“Hey Virginia, look this random P.T.O bitch from Alexandria named Karen has thrown her hat into your Gubernatorial election as an independent” Georgia called out. 

“Don’t see why the news is reporting it, she won’t get any votes, she's an independent and has no previous political experience” South Carolina muttered more focused on reading Georgia’s posts on the pro-revenge forum of reddit.

North Carolina hummed in agreement with his sister caught up in the book he was reading. 

“I wouldn't count her out so quickly something tells me this woman will be a thorn in my side” Virginia muttered 

“Whatever you say Mrs. Paranoid” Georgia said rolling her eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_June,4, 2017_ **

**_“This is Commonwealth News where we have just received confirmation that Gubernatorial hopeful Karen an independent from Alexandria has been running the largest prostitution ring in Northern Virginia for the past ten years”_ **

“Wow did not see that coming” North Carolina said shocked 

“Sinful woman thank god she doesn't have one in a million of a chance of becoming my Governor” Virginia growled in a scathing ton doing her needlepoint aggressively. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_November, 7, 2017_ **

**_“This is Commonwealth News where we can now confirm that Independent Karen has beaten out both her Republican and Democratic challengers and has made history as the first independent and female Governor of Virginia”_ **

“How fucking how” Virginia screamed the woman has a criminal record! She has openly admitted to running a sinful din of Prostitution in my northern parts! 

Virginia’s siblings did not comment too busy gaping at the screen like three idiots from the shock of seeing Karen win.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_February, 20, 2018_ **

**_“This is Commonwealth News and we are reporting that in her first act as Head of the Commonwealth Governor Karen has made Vaccines illegal by executive order. It is predicted that this will cause a massive spike in disease in the Commonwealth”_ **

“What fucking what is this bitch dumb as well as crazy this is insane” North Carolina raged. 

His two other two other siblings while agreeing with him didn’t comment as they were too busy trying to revive Virginia who had fainted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_September, 23, 2018_ **

**_“This is Commonwealth News reporting that Governor Karen addressing the Commonwealth has informed the people that the corporate tax has been hiked up to 30% and the income tax has been similarly hiked to 25%. It is predicted that this will have negative effects on the economy.”_ **

“I’ll kill her. I'm actually going to kill this bitch” Virginia raged as the Carolinas held her down. 

“Do it Virginia , kill that high maintenance attention whore and avenge your people” Georgia encouraged.

“GEORGIA” The Carolinas yelled, not amused at their younger sisters encouraging.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_May, 17, 2019_ **

_**“This is Commonwealth News and we are receiving word from the capitol building in Richmond that Prostitution has now been legalized by Governor Karen. All prostitution will be administered by the government in Richmond with each county and free city being required to set up a brothel then turn over ownership to the Commonwealth Government”** _

“No please god no” Virginia sobbed being comforted by her siblings who said sweet nothings about the institution being abolished when Karen left office. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**_October, 2, 2019_ **

_**“This is Commonwealth news reporting that as of five minutes ago Governor Karen has made all drugs legal from cocaine to Meth and everything in between. Already the State of West Virginia has mobilized their armed Police units and deployed them to guard and check the border for any substances still illegal in the state.** _

“Sorry Mom but I’m going to have to deploy my police to the border to” Kentucky apologized.

“My Governor recently ordered the same” North Carolina said apologetically.

“It’s alright you guys I would have done the same thing” Virginia said reassuring her brother and son. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_March, 17, 2020_ **

**_“This is Commonwealth news here reporting on the recent figures released declaring unemployment among Virginians to be around the 20% mark…”_ **

“I’m ruined” Virginia muttered

“I’m going to kill that bitch” South Carolina said threateningly while rubbing circles in Virginia’s back

Georgia suddenly got a wicked grin on her face and said “we can’t kill her but we can put her in intensive care.

Both of the Carolina twins got ugly expressions on their faces boding dark things to come for Governor Karen. 


	6. New York’s first time alone with North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York is selected to look after North Carolina while the eleven other states go to Lisbon to attend a meeting but North Carolina goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for crappy quality since the lockdown is part way over in Georgia my grandfather took me up to his farm where there is hardly any WiFi service and I’m doing this on my phone.

**_Richmond, Virginia_ **

**_February, 14, 1791_ **

New York sighed as he finished putting the finishing touches on the roast. The eleven other states had gone to a meeting in Lisbon and he had been (despite his siblings furious protests) selected to stay behind and look after a heavily pregnant North Carolina. 

Not that he minded truth be told New York had been crushing hard on North Carolina since he saw him timidly hiding behind his two sisters during the First Continental Congress in 1774. Of course New York never acted on his feelings. New York knew that he wouldn’t be able to remain faithful and he didn’t want someone as innocent and pure hearted as North Carolina to suffer. 

He was jolted out of his lovesick musings though when he heard the sound of North Carolina screaming. And in that moment New York’s heart was in his throat. The only reason that North Carolina could be screaming was if…

New York ran towards Virginia’s parlor fear for the man who he had grown to genuinely care for written clear across his face for the world to see. When he got to the parlor his predictions were confirmed. North Carolina was lying on the couch in agony tears streaming down his face. 

“North what can I do!” New York frantically asked running to the man that held the northern state’s heart in the palm of his hand. 

North Carolina tears of agony on his face gritted out “get a knife, a towel, alcohol preferably whisky and something for me to bite down on.” 

New York blanched at the southern state’s words asking “you can’t be serious!” 

North Carolina groaned “If you look at yourself you would realize that I have nowhere to push this baby out you're going to have to cut me open!”

With that New York panicked and frantically started gathering the things that his crush requested. He got a large knife, a sheet from Virginia’s Linen closet and a bottle of whiskey that was kept in the house for Georgia. He also quickly grabbed one of Virginia’s shoes for North Carolina to bite on. 

Not even commenting on the shoe North Carolina gestured for the sewing kit in the parlor and muttered “for when it’s done”. 

New York nodded quickly situating the sheet for the southern state to lay on and taking off the shirt of the pregnant state as well. 

“Okay sorry in advance” New York fearfully said as he grabbed the knife. 

North Carolina gave the northern state a small smile in response and grabbed the shoe putting it in his mouth. And with that New York got to work. 

It was a bloody business with the sheet not even mattering as the blood soaked through to stain the floor and ruin the carpet. New York felt the desire to throw up many times during the process as North Carolina screeched into the shoe breaking the sole of the unfortunate piece of footwear. 

But New York struggles on cutting open the sensitive state until he found a wailing baby to grab. 

“Thank god” New York said, sticking his hand into North Carolina and pulling the baby out. 

“North Carolina laughed weekly saying “I’m afraid it’s not over yet you're going to have to sew me up”. 

With North Carolina’s words New York out the screaming baby on the bloody rug and got to work again. 

Carefully stitching North Carolina back up and pouring a generous amount of alcohol to prevent infection New York collapsed at the last stitch not caring about getting blood anywhere as the parlor was ruined already. 

A little while later when the rug had been thrown out and everything cleaned to the best of his ability New York joined North Carolina and the Southwest Territory in North Carolina’s bedroom. 

New York was looking at the pair of them. North had changed into one of Virginia’s nightgowns that ended at his knees making him look adorable and the baby was wrapped in one of Virginia’s tea towels making the little territory look cute just a little less cute than his father. 

North Carolina smiled shifting his son to his other arm and gesturing for New York to come to the side of the bed which the northern state dutifully did. 

When he got to the bed North Carolina kissed his cheek saying “thanks for being my doctor”. 

New York blushed like a tomato and thought perhaps he should re-evaluate not dating North Carolina after all he was so cute… 

  
  
  
  



	7. South Carolina and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times South Carolina is grateful she never had a child and one time she actually wants a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgia living in multiple locations- Georgia has had five capitals in it's history in this order  
> Savannah, Augusta, Louisville, Milledgeville, Atlanta. 
> 
> Mary- As Maryland is kind of a long name I'm having Virginia call him Mary like the Carolina twins are called North and South.
> 
> Yazoo Land Scandal- For more info here is the Britannica and Wikipedia articles on it. 
> 
> https://www.britannica.com/topic/Yazoo-land-fraud  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yazoo_land_scandal

**_Columbia, South Carolina_ **

**_September, 5, 1791_ **

South Carolina sighed as she tiredly rocked her infant nephew back and forth in her arms. The reason she was doing this instead of her twin was that New York was taking him out in his words to remind her brother “how to be an adult” and she was stuck watching her nephew. 

Primarily because Maryland was massively pregnant with Washington, D.C’s personification and Virginia was in Annapolis and refused to leave her husband’s side. And it was very obvious that you did not want to leave Georgia alone with an infant as she did not know how to care for a child and given her temperament she would end up screaming at the child to shut up rather than comforting the baby. 

South Carolina after finally getting the baby asleep walked out onto her Veranda and collapsed into a chair. Unused to the patience and mental strength it takes to deal with babies South Carolina tiredly thought  **_“I’m so glad I don’t have children”_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_October, 1, 1792_ **

**_Richmond, Virginia_ **

South Carolina awkwardly held Virginia’s hair as she threw up out of a window. “There there” the southern twin said as she rubbed circles into Virginia’s shoulders. Her usually put together and dignified sister slumped against the window exhausted. 

South Carolina cursed Maryland’s Governor for calling the state’s General Assembly into session and forcing her to come look after her pregnant sister. South Carolina didn’t mind looking after her sister but she had no idea how to care for a pregnant person and from her sister throwing up out the window at the sight of the lunch she made South Carolina was doing a very poor job of it.

“Don’t ever have children I’m starting to sympathize even more with North and Mary everyday.” Virginia weakly said with a small smile 

“ **Oh believe me I don’t intend to ever have children** ” South Carolina replied “lets just hope Kentucky doesn't make you throw up again.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**_Louisville, Georgia_ **

**_August, 1, 1802_ **

South Carolina winced as Georgia threw a vase at the wall, the delicate glass shattering into dozens of pieces. 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE A GODDAMN MOTHER” Georgia screamed in fear with the fear being masked by rage as was common. 

Anyone who didn’t know Georgia might think that she feared nothing and was angry at everything but people who had known her a long time knew the truth. Georgia hid her fears under veneers of anger. It wasn’t healthy but that was how Georgia dealt with her anger and she was very afraid now. 

A controversy called the Yazoo land scandal had been going on in Georgia for the last eight years. In short her bastard Governor and General Assembly had been bribed into selling Georgia’s western lands. The bastards had been voted out of office but it had become a whole thing. The pregnancy was expected as Georgia had sold the scandal ridden western lands to the Federal Government but that didn’t make the youngest Southern Sibling any less terrified. 

“We can all help you Georgia” Virginia tried to reassure her youngest sister.

“YOU HAD HELP WITH MARY BUT SINGLE STATES DON”T GET THE HELP WE NEED! DID NORTH GET THE HELP HE NEEDED!” Georgia screeched before storming out of the room obligating the three siblings to follow their sister. 

**_“I never want children”_** South Carolina groused to herself. 

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Milledgeville, Georgia_ **

**_November, 13, 1818_ **

“I DON’T CARE I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!” Georgia screeched at Alabama 

“I’M SIXTEEN GODDAMN YEARS OLD I’M GOING TO BE MOVING OUT IN A COUPLE YEARS YET YOU TREAT ME LIKE A TODDLER! SO WHAT IF I HAVE A DRINK YOUR AN ALCOHOLIC!” Alabama roared

A loud crack echoed through the house and Alabama gave a startled cry as he was thrown against the wall by his mother’s slap. 

“If you weren't my child you would be getting far worse than a slap across the face” Georgia seethed as she stormed out of the room. 

When his mother was gone Alabama slid down the wall crying. Unlike his uncle Alabama was outgoing and not shy and wasn’t even afraid to confront people. But the one thing he did inherit from his uncle was how emotional he was; this led to him getting caught up in arguments and usually crying afterwards.

When Alabama had a fight with his mother the order of tears was usually anger, pain (it’s Georgia) and then regret. And after a moment of thinking South Carolina slid out of the closet she had ducked into at the beginning of the argument and gathered her nephew into her arms. 

He buried his head into her chest and she started stroking his chocolate brown hair.

“I hate her,” Alabama cried into his aunt's chest. 

At a loss for words South Carolina just pulled her nephew closer as he cried.

**_“ I’m definitely glad I didn’t have kids”_ ** South Carolina thought. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the years went by and the years turned to decades and the decades into centuries South Carolina saw her siblings increasingly happy with their children. It would appear that they had worked out the kinks in their relationships with their kids. 

Seeing her siblings increasingly happy made South Carolina start to increasingly doubt her decision to not have a child or at least not go out west and claim one of the Midwest or plains states for herself. But South Carolina pushed these doubts down with the rationalization the little children were a lot different from grown up children. 

Oddly the thing that made South Carolina realize she wanted a child was something that would have made her feel justified in not wanting a child a decade or so ago. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Nashville, Tennessee_ **

South Carolina huffed in annoyance as she tried to get comfortable on top of Virginia. As to why the southern siblings were stacked on top of each other well they were spying on their children through an air duct. And sense they all wanted to hear they had stacked on top of each other tallest to shortest leaving South Carolina painfully crammed between Virginia and the walls of the vent. 

As Mississippi spoke about Georgia getting arrested and stalking Arkansas Georgia started muttering about “ungrateful children.”

And when West Virginia started complaining about his mother interrupting him while he was having sex and running Wisconsin out of his house. Virginia hissed “Wisconsin is a hussy and will stay away from my son if I have to keep them apart with my bare hands.” 

Right after Virginia uttered those words though the air duct collapsed sending them falling into Tennessee's living room. Luckily because she was on top South Carolina had her fall cushioned by her three siblings. 

The room immediately broke out as her nephews and niece started fighting her siblings. 

It was at that moment that South Carolina was hit with a sense of longing for a child of her own. And thought briefly of what could have been if she had been less stubborn and less set in her ways.

South Carolina quickly left the room before anyone could see her cry and started to cook to distract herself because the truth was that.

  
**_South Carolina wanted a child but would never have one._ **


	8. Rhode Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhode Island thinks about his relationship with Georgia.

**_New Orleans, Louisiana_ **

**_Meeting of the State’s_ **

**_Rhode Island’s hotel room_ **

Rhode Island sighed as he looked at one of Georgia’s poor government employees. The poor lad had been sent to deliver a message to him on the orders of the female state. 

“So what should I tell Ms. Georgia?” Asked the employee. “Will or will you not have dinner with her?” 

_ “Tell her I hate her with every fiber in my body. Tell her that I love her so much that I can barely breathe when in the same room as her. Tell her that I think she is a disgusting psychopath. Tell her that I yearn for her touches and caresses so much that I would do anything for her.”  _

These were the thoughts that raced through the head of Rhode Island about the person that he loved and hated the most in the world. 

He didn’t voice any of that though he simply said “tell your State I will be happy to meet her for dinner on Bourbon Street.” 

The employee let out a relieved breath and quickly left to go inform Georgia of Rhode Island’s acceptance. 

Rhode Island laid down on the bed and let his mind go through his memories of Georgia. He had met the female state at the Second Continental Congress and for some reason the Southern state had found him attractive enough to pursue. Georgia has become obsessed with him and didn’t hide it from anybody.

She had stalked him until he agreed to go on a date with her. He had intended it to be a one time thing but they had got on so well that they agreed to go out on another date. And after a month or so Georgia had grabbed him in the hallway and then dragged him to her room and fucked him. Dominated him and had owned every part of him.

It had been impossible to hide the numerous hickies that Georgia had given him. It had marked him as Georgia’s no one would even be allowed to flirt with him as he was now the property of the fearsome southern state. Georgia had made this clear when she had beat New York within an inch of his life for it. 

And Rhode Island had gone along with it; he had become Georgia’s because he was so enchanted by her. She made him laugh and smile while she was being kind. But at the same time Georgia was possessive of those that were hers and often became jealous if he laughed and carried on with other personifications. 

Many of the people who didn’t like Georgia said that she had taken away his dignity and made him her harlot. But they were wrong. He had given her his dignity and made himself her harlot because when it came down to it he couldn’t live without her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I like it because in the end it’s just meant to show that Rhode Island loves and hates Georgia.


End file.
